walkwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane
B A N E ❝hecc me up dddady❞ full credit for coding goes to XxLaurelfrostxX '' I D E N T I T Y A P P E A R A N C E B U I L D: Bane is a tall, stocky, muscular male. He has rather broad, muscular shoulders and chest, which makes agility not his best skill. He is quite tall for a feline. F U R: Bane's pelt is a dark, dark brown with lighter spots on his chest and mitts. His hide is quiet short and sleek, making it easy for him to become cold, and the dark color of his fur overheats him very easily. I M P E R F E C T I O N S: Bane has a long scar on the top of his muzzle, a knick in his right ear, and multiple other scars littering his back haunches and hide. P E R S O N A L I T Y P O S I T I V E: '''Loyal - '''Above all else, Bane is fiercely loyal to those who invest time into their relationship with him. He'd put his life on the line to protect his friends and family. '''Protective - '''Bane is very protective over his friends, family, and pack. He had developed this trait very early in his youth. He also almost subconsciously will hunt and take care of pups that lack a stable caregiver. He is very paternal in that sense. '''Focused - '''Bane is a very focused being. Once he starts something, he always intends on finishing it as quickly and effeciently as possible. It's rare that he doesn't do so. N E U T R A L: '''Sensitive - ' He is very sensitive. Though he doesn't act like it, petty insults often get taken to heart. However, because he cares so much about he feels and acts, he is careful not to offend anyone else in fear they'd react negatively Quiet - 'Bane is a very quiet and soft-spoke individual. N E G A T I V E: '''Impulsive - '''When in a high-stress situations, Bane does things without thinking. Whether it's on instinct or it's just him being stupid, he can't really control it. Often times he does know what he's doing is immorally wrong and he just doesn't care. '''Impatient - '''Bane is not a very patient being. He likes to work and do things at a quick pace, and if that doesn't happen, he becomes very agitated. '''Stubborn - '''Bane, unfortunately, is at the mindset that his ideas and thoughts are better and more likely to pan out than others. When people disagree, he doesn't like it. S T A T I S T I C S R E L A T I O N S H I P S '''Relationship Status -' Available 'Current Partner -' N/A 'Ex-Affairs -' N/A 'Sexual Orientation -' Homosexual (closeted) 'Physical Preferences -'''Though he doesn't really care what his partner looks like, he does have a soft spot for males who have darker fur with reddish tones. He also likes odd and/or unique markings. He does prefer that he partner is slightly smaller than him, however. '''Mental Preferences -' Bane's prefers that his partner is passionate about him. He looks for someone who can make him feel loved, and he offers that in return. I also prefers that his partner is loyal to him. 'Relationship Preferences -' He's looking for a serious, stable, long-term relationship. - (this section is a WIP) 'FAMILY -' key - name/IGN/AJCW User (relationship/gender/status/location) trust rate * if oc Arrow/sleepyhound/Sleepinghounds (sister/female/alive/known) 100% D E T A I L S L I K E S: 'Autumn - '''Due to his short, sleek coat, he gets cold quicker, but the dark overtone in his fur overheats him easily. Autumn is that perfect middle. Plus, he loves how the forest changes. '''Dawn - '''Bane finds dawn the most beautiful time of the day. He often will wake up early just to see the sun kiss the horizon in the perfect way it does in the morning. '''Rabbit - ' He has always preferred rabbit over other game. There is no known reason why, other than that he just prefers the taste. '''Solitude ''- ''Though Bane loves his friends and family, we all need a little alone time every once in a while, and that alone time is something that he cherishes. 'Rain - '''Bane loves the rain. The sound, the smell, and especially the way it makes the forest look. D I S L I K E S: '''Summer -' His dark coat becomes overheated very easily. Also, he just dislikes the heat in general. 'Winter -' Though he doesn't like summer, he also dislikes winter. He loves the cold, but his thin pelt gives him little to no protection against it. '''Crow - '''Bane has a strong disliking for crow. He says that it leaves a horrid taste in his mouth and a film on his teeth that rubs off on his inner cheek. '''Gravel - '''Bane despises gravel. He hates the way it feels when he stands on it, he hates walking on it, and despises sitting or laying in it. T R I V I A - He has a deathly fear of swimming - He doesn't enjoy the company of most young animals - He does care for the way he's presented. He cleans himself often and makes sure his fur isn't messy - Bane's father, Donte, was named after the writer Dante Alighieri, who wrote the poem "Inferno" - Though he does act rather cocky sometimes, it's all fake confidence. He relies on it to make him seem less vunerable than he actually is - Bane has a strong scent of pine - He, unfortunately, is oblvious to any romantic jestures shown towards him - Usually about an hour before a rain storm, he experiences a dull ache in his right shoulder due to blunt force trauma to it in the past. The pain isn't horrendous, but it's still very noticable and makes it hard for him to do things that require sudden movement before and during storms - He is a virgo - Bane sometimes has trouble getting words out and expressing his feelings Category:Original Characters Category:Male OCs